Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $146.5\%$
Solution: $146.5$ percent = $146.5$ per cent = $146.5$ per hundred $146.5\% = \dfrac{146.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{146.5\%} = 1.465$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.